palace_petsfandomcom-20200215-history
Palace Pets Affairs 2 - Crystal Carnage
The second entry in the series. Beauty starts pawning off of others to gain crystals, to their annoyance. A sleeping Beauty. What a wonderful sight. Unfortunately for her, things are gonna get crazy right now. A knock at her door woke her up. Moaning from getting awoken, Beauty slowly made her way to the door. When she answers it, she sees Berry, who has her arms injured and casted up. "Um, hello Beauty." she spoke. Beauty simply rolled her eyes in disinterest. "Uggh, it's a pleasure." "S-sorry if I woke you, but I was wondering if you'd like to do this teensy little thing for me." "And what's that?" "Help water my garden. Since the others are too busy at the moment, I was wondering if you'd do it for me...please?" Beauty yawned. "I say let 'em rot." "But I also have an offering for this beautiful crystal as a reward...." Berry quipped, using her ears to present a pink hued crystal. "Say WHAT!?" Beauty shouted, now wide awake. She stared at the crystal in awe, having a vision of herself snuggling it. "....but I also totally understand if you don't wan-" "I'LL DO IT!!" "Okay, sheesh. Calm down." A LITTLE WHILE LATER "There. Your garden is watered. It shouldn't take long for them to nourish." a sweating Beauty announced. "That's great! Your crystal is right there." Berry replied, pointing at it resting on a table. Beauty instantly grabbed it and gave it kisses, before leaving. On the way back, a dirty thought then plauged her mind. "Hmmm....I wonder if I can get more of these....by pawning off of the others." A wide smirk crawled across her face. AND SO.... For the next while, Beauty began doing things for others, but only cared about getting the crystals. Firstly, she goes with Treasure to the beach to help her with her swimming. After that's done, Treasure gives her an orange crystal. As Beauty turns to walk away, she ends up smacking her with her tail, making her fall off the rock they're standing on and into the water. She pops back up with a crab on her head to see Beauty exiting the beach. "Thanks." she said, annoyed. Then, she visits Teacup to assist in cleaning dishes. She earns a green crystal from her, but she is too busy admiring it to notice Teacup losing balance while trying to carry the dishes away. "Uh, Beauty? A little help here!" Too late. Beauty has walked out the door, allowing the dishes to fall all over her, shattering in the process. Seething with rage, she emerges from the pile. "I'd just like for her to lose that crystal through whatever means!" Lastly, she goes to Meadow to help her fix her wonky back. Upon cracking it back into place, the skunk gets out an indigo crystal. "Take this, please! I couldn't be anymore happy for your deed!" Beauty takes it and begins to go away, but not before Meadow attempts to get her to stay. "No, please don't leave yet! Stay for some nice tea!" she offered, pouncing the cat to the ground. "NO!" she yelled, shoving the skunk off her into a table. Beauty stormed off. "Stupid cat! You broke my back again!" AND HERE COMES KARMA Beauty was merrily walking down town, each of the crystals on her head in a makeshift tiara. "These beautiful babies are all I ever wanted. Yay!" Just then, Pumpkin stops in front of her, smiling. "Oh, no. Not you!" "Heya, Beauty! Whatcha at?" Pumpkin then took note of her crystals. "Ooooh! What are those?" "Those are MY crystals and MY crystals only, pupper." "Please, you gotta let me try it on my head!!" Beauty begins backing away as Pumpkin approaches her. Unbeknowest to her, a gaping hole is in the path due to construction. "No, I said these are only MINE!!" Pumpkin then notices the hole. "Uh, Beauty?" "Nope, I don't wanna hear it." Pumpkin could only watch as her friend backed away from her and into the hole, severely hurting her back and making her lose the indigo crystal, but she was too dazed to notice. Pumpkin, rather than caring to her pal, jumps in after the crystal. "At least I can wear this one!" she squeals before dashing out. Beauty moans in pain. A little while later, Beauty continued down the path, holding the remaining crystals in her paws. "Well, let's look on the bright side. I still have three of these babies!" She was then tapped on the shoulder by Muffin, making her jump. "Good evening, Beauty. What are you doing?" "Trying to keep these crystals from harm's way. THEY'RE MINE!!" "Yeesh. Well, in that case, I'd like to ask you something." "What?" "I'm willing to donate to Nuzzle's charity, but I don't have a thing on me. How's about I use some of that crystal power?" Beauty was reluctant, but knowing the good intentions, relents and decides to give one of them, the pink one, to her. "Trust me, Beauty. It may be hard to watch for you, but understand that it's for your own good." As Muffin says this, she walks over to Nuzzle's donation box nearby and slips the crystal in, all the while Beauty cringes in sheer agony. With only two left, the cat goes into hiding. NEAR THE CASTLE Beauty miserably walks, thinking of various incidents that could cost her the crystals. At that very moment, she bumps into Lacy. In repsonse to this, Lacy angrily stares her down growling. With no second thoughts, Beauty gives up the green crystal to keep her quiet. "Please take this as a sign of forgiveness." She is then trampled on by Pumpkin merrily hopping by. "Eh, thanks for the dashing artifact." Lacy cooed slyly, before making off. Beauty sighed in relief. She was about to continue, until Windflower came from out of nowhere and tickled her with her tail, then swiping the last crystal on her. Beauty instantly realizes what just happened. "HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!!" It's no use, as Windflower was already gone, and no one else was to be found. A depressed Beauty decides it be best to get on home. As she walks home, she has an epiphany. "So this is the route I chose to go. Pawn off of others just to get free crystals. I guess the world would be better off if there was one less greedy cat here." She begins to cry as she makes it home, shutting and locking her door. A FEW DAYS LATER The same pets who've been pawned off by Beauty were now searching for her, worried that she has gone missing. "Where is that cat? I mean, I'm still mad at her, but I still care for her, and I haven't heard of her in the last day or now!" exclaimed Berry. "Perhaps she's home." Treasure said, pointing to Beauty's house, which is now boarded up at the entrance. The four rush over, with Berry easily kicking the door down with a strong ear punch. They discover Beauty, in a crazed state and still tearing up, on the floor. She turns upon seeing their shadows on the wall. "Please, go away! I don't deserve to associate myself with the world with how I've acted!" she cried. "While it's true that you've acted up, you're right now expressing immense regret over it." said Teacup, trying to comfort her. "But you didn't have to lock yourself up. You had us worried sick!" "All that matters is that you know you've messed up, and now you feel very sorry, and that's enough for all of us to forgive you." Meadow added. The four all gathered around her and gave her a group hug. This made her feel a lot better. "Thank you, girls. And I promise I will never value crystals over my friends again, for friendship is the most valuable thing out of the two." She returned the hug to each of the girls. "Now, that that's settled, we should go play, don't ya think?" Treasure called. "TOTALLY!!" With that, they went out and had a good time together, just like good friends should. Category:Palace Pet Affairs Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics starring canon characters